In a cellular communication system, a mobile communication terminal may hand-off from one cell to another, for example when changing location or in response to varying capacity or propagation conditions. Modern cellular standards require mobile terminals to measure the reception quality of serving and neighbor cells in order to enable subsequent hand-off.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.